


Construyendo una vida

by ValeReads



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Canon Compliant, Idiots in Love, Inspired by The Sims, Kenma plays The Sims, KuroKen - Freeform, M/M, POV Kozume Kenma, That's it, The Sims, accidental conffesion, kenma needs to sleep
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-02
Updated: 2020-06-02
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:47:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24502624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ValeReads/pseuds/ValeReads
Summary: Kenma por fin se decide a jugar a Los Sims y al momento de crear a sus personajes sólo puede pensar en una persona.
Relationships: Kozume Kenma & Kuroo Tetsurou, Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou
Comments: 4
Kudos: 20





	Construyendo una vida

**Author's Note:**

> Disfruten!!

  
  
  


Golpeaba sus dedos lentamente contra su escritorio de forma aburrida mientras tenía su otra mano apoyada en su mejilla, Kenma nunca ha sido alguien bendecido con la virtud de la paciencia, por esa razón detiene el ritmo de sus dedos para hacer clic y aumentar la velocidad de su juego. No entiende porque a las personas le gustan tanto, se había divertido más creando su personaje y diseñando su casa que jugando el juego en sí. Bueno supone que de esta manera va a pasar sus vacaciones, pegado en su computadora jugando a los Sims porque sinceramente está un poco cansado de sus típicos juegos de estrategia, necesitaba algo distinto, algo más relajante.

El pequeño Kenma que rondaba por su gran casa con más de 12 habitaciones distintas estaba igual de aburrido que él verdadero Kenma. ¿Ahora qué? Quizás no debió haber empezado el juego ingresando un Cheat Code para tener dinero rápidamente, pero no le veía el punto de trabajar como repartidor para ganar poco dinero y demorar años para ser millonario, un nuevo trabajo... en eso podría entretenerse. Al final escoge la profesión para convertirse un criminal porque según él es la más divertida, el pequeño Kenma le está pidiendo comida, upss se había olvidado alimentarlo, son pocas las opciones que tiene para cocinar así que elige un confiable cereales con leche. Iba todo bien hasta que de la nada su cocina prendió fuego ¿Qué? ¿Cómo pasó eso? Lo peor de todo es que el estúpido Kenma no se aleja del fuego, ¿qué tiene que hacer? ¿Correr? Cuando envía a su sim a otra habitación en segundos vuelve a acercarse al fuego como si fuese una maldita polilla atraída por la luz. Ohh vamos, se dice cuando toda su cocina se estaba quemando, el fuego iba a alcanzar su cuarto de juegos, trata de que el pequeño Kenma vaya por el teléfono y llame a los bomberos. Llegan de inmediato, Kenma suspira aliviado viendo en la pantalla de su computadora su habitación de juegos intacta. Se recuerda de comprar un alarma contra incendios antes de remodelar su cocina.

Ahora el pequeño Kenma estaba deprimido, lloraba en rincones y estaba irritado por el recuerdo del incendio, es un llorón. Lo manda a dormir sin cenar porque no puede confiar en él. Su trabajo va bien y le dan un ascenso en su primer día, debe ser una buena red de delincuencia. Le cambia la ropa al pequeño Kenma para que esté más cómodo, elige unos shorts y un polerón color negro, su sim era lo más parecido posible al Kenma de carne y hueso, lo único diferente era sus ojos que no eran de color tan intensos y su cabello que era completamente rubio.

Este juego probablemente es el juego más aburrido que ha jugado en el último tiempo, suspira mientras un vecino trata de hablarle a Kenma, no quiere hablar con ese tal Lápida, lo insulta pero el sim tiene el descaro de entrar a su casa y pasearse por esta. Necesita un amigo se dice, quizás si tuviese otro sim sería más divertido. Sale de su casa para crear un nuevo sim e inconscientemente escribe el nombre de Kuro, al principio pensó en divertirse un poco y hacerlo lo más horrible posible pero cuando vio un peinado que se parecía mucho al ridículo cabello de su mejor amigo, no pudo desaprovechar la oportunidad. El pequeño Kuro es el doble en miniatura del verdadero Kuro. Su color de piel era igual, sus ojos eran un poco más oscuros pero no se notaba tanto, sus facciones eran parecidas pero su nariz se llevaba el premio, hasta su atuendo era igual a uno que Kuro poseía. Le lanza una mirada a su reloj el cual marcaba casi las dos de la mañana, ohh estuvo más de una hora personificando el sim de Kuro. Cuando lo lleva a su casa el pequeño Kuro recorre toda la mansión y cuando ve al Lápida conversan como si fuesen verdaderos amigos, Kenma los hace pelear a golpes.

Hará que Kuro sea un chef así le cocinará a Kenma y no volverá a quemar la cocina preparando cereales, le compra la cama más barata y fea y la deja en el baño, jeje se ríe del sim de Kuro. Hace que conversen un poco para subir el nivel de su amistad, obliga al sim de Kuro a hacer constantes chistes porque honestamente es lo que Kuro hace siempre, aunque el pequeño Kenma parece reírse exageradamente de cada uno de sus chistes, algo que Kenma nunca haría en realidad. Su nivel de amistad sube rápidamente, quizás hará que Kuro trabaje y que Kenma se quede jugando en su gran casa. De esa forma pasa horas jugando hasta que su almohada comienza a llamarlo, apaga su computadora mientras bosteza y se va a la cama.

Revisa su celular y tiene un par de mensajes del verdadero Kuro preguntando si quiere juntarse con el equipo a entrenar en el parque, ni siquiera se molesta en responderlo, eran sus vacaciones y ya le había advertido que al menos su primera semana la pasaría sin salir de su casa, después de un rato le escribe un buenas noches junto a la foto de un gato durmiendo.

Kenma veía la pantalla de su computadora con un sonrisa malvada, el pequeño Kuro lo había desobedecido y no había limpiado la casa, lo peor es que estaba jugando a patear al balón con en pequeño Kenma afuera, no dejará que lo lleve por el mal camino, por eso decidió que necesitaba un chapuzón en la piscina y al momento de entrar vendió todas las escaleras para que este no pueda salir. Veía divertido como el sim se ahogaba, total después haría un Kuro 2.

Cuando la muerte vino por él, el pequeño Kenma lloró, Kenma dio vuelta los ojos, esta vez se apegaría a su plan original y diseñaría un horrible Kuro, definitivamente lo haría calvo. El pequeño Kenma después de llorar, bañarse y jugar en su laptop, fue a prepararse un sándwich de queso fundido. ¡Idiota! le gritaba a la pantalla cuando la cocina se empezó a quemar.... otra vez. Maldita alarma, pago dos billetes por nada, y el idiota de Kenma no se alejaba del fuego ¿De qué sirve gritarle al fuego? Trata de alejarlo para que no se queme pero ya era muy tarde.. el pequeño Kenma se murió en el incendio. Aghhhhh, golpea su cabeza contra el teclado y decidió no guardar la partida, cuando volvió al juego sus sims seguían jugando al balón afuera.

Los dos tenían el casi mismo horario de trabajo y cuando volvieron sólo a Kuro habían promovido, estúpido pequeño Kenma, no puede dejar que Kuro le gane. Interrumpe su conversación para obligar a Kenma a estudiar para así mejorar en su trabajo y a Kuro lo envía a ver la televisión para que su cerebro se derrita. Escucha a su mamá llamándolo para almorzar, sabe que demorara porque usualmente come lento, aún así deja el juego avanzando en máxima velocidad mientras el pequeño Kenma estudiaba.

Sus padres conversan alegremente mientras comían, Kenma responde sus preguntas con un "sí", "no" y "a veces", no tenía muchas ganas de hablar. Saca su celular por debajo de la mesa, Kuro le había enviado una selfie junto a sus compañeros, Kenma responde con un emoji y Kuro le escribe segundos después diciendo que irá a cenar a su casa. Se queda un rato jugando con sus vegetales, cuando sus padres no hacen señales para levantarse Kenma no le queda otra opción que comerlos. Se estaba lavando los dientes cuando recibe otro mensaje de Kuro, esta vez era un meme que no entendía, le responde con una cara confundida, se sienta en su gran silla aún con el celular en sus manos, gira levemente su cabeza para ver su computadora y devuelve su vista a su celular. ¿Qué? Se vuelve a girar rápidamente para confirmar lo que sus ojos estaban viendo.

¡QUÉ! 

El pequeño Kenma y el pequeño Kuro se estaban besando, Kenma pausa el juego y sip definitivamente se estaban besando y en el maldito baño. Traga saliva antes de reanudar el juego, revisa las relaciones de sus sims y ambos tenían un corazón rojo al lado de sus nombres, ¿cómo pasó eso? Notó que ya estaban en invierno porque había nieve afuera ¿cuánto tiempo sim había pasado? A Kenma lo habían despedido por faltar al trabajo,mientras Kuro seguía con su trabajo, da vuelta los ojos. Sube el volumen para escuchar el extraño idioma de los sims como si eso fuese a darle respuestas, los dos estaban coqueteando y de la nada se ponen a bailar, ni siquiera había música... estúpidos sims ¿De qué sirve si no le hacen caso en nada? Los separa cuando el pequeño Kuro baja las manos para tocarle el trasero al pequeño Kenma, no sabe porque se está sonrojado.

Bueno no le queda otra opción que matar a Kuro, los dos caminaban por la gran casa felices soñando despiertos con el otro, Kenma pone una cara de asco. Encierra a Kuro en una pieza y vende las puertas, espera a que se muera de hambre, vigila al pequeño Kenma que estaba sentado en sillón pensando en el pequeño Kuro, se veía... feliz. Así que vuelve a poner puertas en la habitación para dejar a Kuro libre, observa sus interacciones sin entrometerse, los dos hablaban estupideces. Kenma selecciona al pequeño Kenma y tiene varias opciones románticas, mira hacia ambos lados antes de seguir como si estuviese haciendo algo prohibido, primero selecciona un corto abrazo, después escaló a los coqueteos y finalmente a los besos, seleccionó cada una de las distintas opciones, veía atentamente como sus sims se besaban, suspira profundamente y sigue jugando.

Probablemente este era uno de los mejores juegos que había jugado en toda su vida, se divertía manejando la vida de sus sims, los tenía de buen humor para que estuviesen felices, le cambiaba la ropa constantemente e incluso le gustaba imaginar que el pequeño Kenma le gustaba usar la ropa más grande del pequeño Kuro, jugaba para que hicieran distintas actividades juntos, cuando vino un compañero del trabajo de Kuro y comenzaron a hablar en su propia casa no tuvo otra opción que matarlo, no iba a dejar que se interpusiera en su relación, incluso adopta a un gatito que estaba afuera de su casa y los tres se van de vacaciones. Kenma llevaba horas jugando cuando escucha la voz del verdadero Kuro en el piso de abajo. Rápidamente guarda la partida y apaga su computadora, se recuesta en su cama y saca su PSP para que Kuro no sospeche.

"Pasa" le dice cuando escucha unos golpes en la puerta.

Kuro entra a su cuarto y se desploma junto a él, haciendo un gruñido. Después de un largo rato él le habla. "Los chicos me preguntaron por ti, ¿cuando jugaremos juntos?"

Si estuviese jugando haría que Kuro cambié el tema, probablemente con un beso o algo así, apenas el pensamiento entra a su mente sus mejillas se calientan. Trata de darse vuelta para que Kuro no lo vea. Kuro le toca con un dedo su hombro. "Lo siento Kenma, no quería presionarte o-".

"No, está bien. La otra semana podríamos enfocarnos en practicar". Se da vuelta para ver la cara de Kuro, tenía una gran sonrisa en el rostro.

"Gracias Kenma ¡gracias!" Le dice mientras los abraza por la espalda.

Kenma respira lentamente, su corazón estaba amenazando con salir de su garganta, pero se deja ser abrazado por su amigo. Kuro tiene su cabeza apoyada en su hombro mientras le habla de su día, puede sentir su respiración en su oreja, estaba perdiendo en el juego porqué no podía concentrarse bien con Kuro tan cerca. Hace algún tiempo atrás se dio cuenta de ese detalle, de que tan cercanos los dos eran, como constantemente buscaba el tacto del otro, él desea nunca haberse dado cuenta de su proximidad porque ahora estar tan cerca de Kuro era cada vez más difícil.

"Kuro, estás muy cerca".

"¿Acaso te estoy estoy distrayendo Kenma?"

Sus mejillas se enrojecieron de inmediato "hace mucho calor".

"Ahh sí, en eso tienes razón" Kuro le responde cuando se levanta de su cama con dirección a su silla "Suele pasar cuando estoy en una habitación pero este verano está asando más de lo normal". Dice con una sonrisa de lado.

Kenma da vuelta los ojos mientras sigue los movimientos de Kuro que había prendido la computadora, "¿qué haces?"

"Ahh jugaré ese juego de disparar, puedo ¿cierto?" Kuro se gira en su silla para mirarlo.

"Por supuesto" le responde acercándose a él. Su computador prende rápidamente y Kuro selecciona el juego que quería, le alcanza a dar un clic cuando para de repente.

"¿Juegas a los sims?"

La respiración de Kenma se acelera, "Ummm si, desde ayer. Quería saber cuál era el alboroto pero no me parece la gran cosa".

"¡Es divertido! De vez en cuando lo juego, es super adictivo".

Kenma se encoge de hombros y presiona el juego para que Kuro comience a jugar rápido. Kenma se sienta junto a él y le da consejos, cada vez Kuro se hace mejor y mejor en el juego, no tanto como para ganarle a Kenma pero lo suficiente como para defenderse de él. Cuando su mamá los llama a comer los dos bajan y hablan durante la cena de cualquier cosa realmente. Kuro insiste en lavar los platos y Kenma lo ayuda, después se quedan viendo una película juntos. Los dos estaban prácticamente abrazados en el sillón, mira al alto, que estaba totalmente absorbido en la aburrida película ¿Cuándo comenzó a sentirse de esta manera cerca de Kuro? Al terminar la película hablan un rato más, bueno Kenma más bien escuchaba.

"Regresaré uno de estos días, quiero darte tu espacio". Le dice Kuro en la puerta de su casa.

"Nos seas tonto. No quiero espacio entre nosotros, me gusta tu compañía".

Kuro se gira rápidamente y se despide levantando su mano sin mirar atrás.

Kenma lo observa irse por un momento y siente la necesidad de ir por sus sims, corre hacía su habitación para prender su computador y cargar el juego, estaba en vacaciones así que podía acostarse a la hora que quisiera. Hace que el pequeño Kuro le cocine al pequeño Kenma para comer juntos como en una cita, después de comer Kenma es el que limpia, hace que vayan a ver una película juntos, suspira cuando los dos sims estaban sentados abrazados en el sillón besándose. Eso era lo que él quería, quería que su maldito juego se hiciera realidad. Cuando van a dormir, la opción que Kenma había estado evitando se le viene a la cabeza, su sims ya llevaban una larga relación y eran lo suficientemente adultos para hacer “ñiqui-ñiqui”. Sus sims parecían disfrutarlo, fuegos artificiales salieron de su cama, Kenma apaga su computadora y mira el el techo por un rato, maldito juego de simulación virtual.

Pasa el día entero jugando con sus sims, su gata dio a luz a tres gatitos bebés, su familia estaba creciendo, lo que le hace pensar que sus sims podrían envejecer así que decide adoptar para que siga con el legado. Antes de adoptar hace que el pequeño Kenma le pida matrimonio al pequeño Kuro, observaba con una mano apoyada en su mejilla con una sonrisa en su cara su matrimonio entre sus sims. Tonto juego que le hace sentir este raro sentimiento en su estómago se dice a sí mismo. Adopta a una niña infante, procura de cuidarla bien, sus sims eran felices, Kuro ya era dueño de su propio restaurante y Kenma se había alejado de la vida del crimen para cuidar de su hijita, Kenma gruñe con la ridícula historia que se estaba creando en su cabeza. Quizás más adelante volverá a crear al pequeño Kenma y Kuro, como sí fuesen las reencarnaciones de los actuales, lo hará jugar vóleibol para que sea más parecido a la realidad, ¡oh! y puede escoger esta vez los trabajos que ellos realmente quieren y oh puede crear a un ejército de Levs para matarlos de distintas maneras... oh y puede hacer que Kenma y Kuro se conozcan desde niños.

Así pasaría todas sus vacaciones jugando a controlar la vida de seres virtuales, porque al parecer la vida del sim Kenma es mejor que la del verdadero. Hace una mueca y arruga su cara, de repente ya no tiene ganas de seguir jugando, pausa el juego y apaga la pantalla de la computadora. Se recuesta en su cama y suspira mirando al techo, a veces los videojuegos eran mejor que la realidad tal vez por eso a Kenma le gustaba jugarlos tanto, excepto esos de miedo, esos estaban bien siendo sólo ficción. Bosteza un par de veces, se gira en su cama e inconscientemente acerca su almohada hacía él, estuvo toda la noche jugando con sus sims, sus ojos se cierran lentamente y se convence a sí mismo que se merece un pequeño descanso.

No recuerda haberse tapado con una frazada sobre su cama, aún así se aferra a esta, suponía que ya no era de día porque la luz no le molestaba los ojos. Escucha un clic, clic, clic, clic, clic, clic, clic, clic, clic, frota su cabeza en su almohada cuando lo escucha, oh no... Reconocía esas estúpidas voces, aún no entendía lo que decían pero definitivamente esas eran la voces de sus sims. Se levanta de golpe de su cama, Kuro estaba sentado jugando en su computadora. Cuándo sus ojos se encuentran Kenma baja su mirada de manera rápida.

"Te dije que era adictivo", Kuro le dice en un tono divertido.

Kenma no quiere mirar, no hay manera alguna que no se haya dado cuenta de la relación entre sus sims, traga saliva y se pone a jugar con sus dedos, quizás su mejor amigo se apiade de él y decida irse.

"No puedo creer qué llamaras a nuestra hija Zelda".

Kenma se esconde en su frazada, respira agitadamente, sus ojos estaban llorosos, Kuro lo iba a odiar y nunca más le hablaría, pensara que es raro, se muerde el labio para evitar que sonido alguno saliera de él.

"Hey Kenma, sólo era una broma, me encanta ese nombre" Kuro se sienta en la cama, puede sentir el peso a su lado. "¿Kenma?" le toca el hombro pero se rehúsa a salir de su frazada. "Vamos Kenma". Maldito juego, nunca debió haberlo jugado.

"Kenmaaaa". Se quedan en silencio por un rato, escucha el crujido de la cama cuando se levanta, por fin se dijo a sí mismo. "Jugaré un rato con nuestra familia, estaré esperando cuando quieras salir".

Escucha las rueditas de su silla del computador y algunos clics. Kenma hace su ejercicio de respiración, después de lo que sintió como si fuesen horas, se destapa un ojo para observar a Kuro, el cual estaba sentado jugando con una boba sonrisa en su cara. Respira hondo y traga saliva. Se acerca lentamente aún envuelto en su frazada hacia Kuro. Inmediatamente gira su cabeza para ver a Kenma, toca su regazo indicando para que se siente ahí, apenas alcanzaban en su silla pero lo lograron, sí estaba incómodo pero prefería mil veces esto a que Kuro haya decidido irse.

"¿Estas bien?" Kenma asiente. "Bien" con una mano controlaba el mouse y con la otra acariciaba el brazo de Kenma. Jugaba con total concentración, era el cumpleaños de su hija y Kuro había llenado la casa de globos, observaba como la vida de sus sims avanzaban, Kuro parecía entretenerse. El juego les estaba avisando que prontamente pasarían a ser parte de la tercera edad.

"Hay un truco" Kenma dice suavemente "Para que no envejezcan aún".

"Ummm eso sería trampa".

Da vuelta los ojos "¿Quieres que nuestra hija quede huérfana?"

"Tienes razón, además estoy seguro que Kitty será madre otra vez, qué buen nombre por cierto".

"La adopte, ya venía con el nombre" le dice mientras se acerca al teclado para escribir. "Listo, esto nos dará más tiempo".

"Bien, porque quiero disfrutar más del juego" lo mira con una sonrisa. Kenma baja su cabeza para evitar mirarlo a los ojos pero Kuro suavemente lo sostiene de la barbilla. "Lo siento, no quería ser entrometido pero te envié varios mensajes y tu mamá me dejó entrar, cuando subí estabas durmiendo y te veías con tanta paz que no me atreví a despertarte. Quería jugar pero cuando prendí el monitor de la pantalla ya estaba la partida lista, perdón".

"Ahh, esta bien, supongo." Los ojos de Kuro brillaban más que nunca, "Y-yo este... yo sólo quería que el pequeño Kenma tuviese una amigo así que te diseñe a ti, pero te juró que ellos lo empezaron. Yo dejé la partida avanzando y cuando volví ya estaban enamorados" trata de justificarse y la sonrisa de Kuro se amplía.

"¿El pequeño Kenma?" Le dice moviendo sus cejas.

"Cállate" Kenma se entierra en su pecho tratando de esconder su vergüenza, siente las manos de Kuro acariciando su cabello.

"Yo hice lo mismo" lo escucha suspirar "bueno con las versiones anteriores, pero yo también diseñe un sim tuyo e hice que se enamoran a propósito" Kenma se despega un poco de él para mirarlo. "Me gustaba crear e imaginar historias en la que estuviésemos juntos" le dice con tono nervioso.

Kenma asiente, estaban cerca, muy cerca. De fondo escuchaba la ridícula voces de los sims, Kuro tenía una mano apoyada en su espalda y la otra en su cadera. Con sus dedos acaricia la mejilla de Kuro, se acerca más a él sin miedo alguno. Siente el aliento de Kuro cuando se va a acercando, trata de ver lo más posible la cara de Kuro mientras lo besa pero es imposible no cerrar los ojos. Los labios de Kuro eran suaves y podía notar que sabía lo que hacía, gira un poco su cabeza para que tenga más acceso a su boca pero Kuro se separa. No sabe si sonríe por el beso o por ver su cara como la de un tomate, se le escapa una pequeña risa. Escucha un clic, seguramente para poner el juego en pausa, Kenma posiciona sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Kuro y le dice.

"¿No crees que la realidad es mejor?"

Su mejor amigo le contesta con una sonrisa antes de besarlo otra vez.


End file.
